


The Female Winchester

by XeiaTheRocker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8 years older than dean, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dean isn't the only parent to sam, I don't know what I'm doing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, New Writer here - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Starts at the bottom now its worse, The Winchesters have an older sister, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeiaTheRocker/pseuds/XeiaTheRocker
Summary: I am Aurora (but you can call me Rory) the older sister of Sam and Dean Winchester.  I was eight when my mother died, and I saw her go up in flames just like dad.  I know my father's an ass, but I love my brothers, and family is more important than anything.
Kudos: 3





	The Female Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is my first ever story, and I am not confident in my writing ability, so I might not post often, and this might not be good. Just try to bear with me please)

I was twelve years old the day my life ended and started all at once. I woke up to my little brother crying down the hall, then scrambled out of bed when i heard the screams of my mother. I followed my dad into the nursery, we both looked up and saw mom on the ceiling with a large cut on her stomach, then she burst into flames. My dad fell on the floor screaming, but I grabbed Sam, handed him to my other brother, Dean, and told them to run as fast as they could. I then rand back into the nursery and started dragging dad out of the house, but he didn't want to leave mom.

After we got down stairs, he came to his senses, and started running faster, when we got outside he grabbed Dean, who still had Sammy, and ran even faster. Once we got to the sidewalk the house exploded and we heard the sirens of firetrucks. We all get checked on by the paramedics, thank God that Sammy nor Dean got hurt. Dean was only four, almost five, and probably won't remember most of this, or even remember mom. Sam on the other hand, was exactly six months old today, he won't remember any of this, and if we don't tell him he'll never know it happened. I had a few small burns on my arm, but wasn't hurt much otherwise. However, dad had a large burn on his back that would leave a scar. 

Dad spent the next few days in the hospital while i took care of Sam and Dean at a motel, and Dean refused to speak to anyone except for the occasional singing "Hello Jude" to Sam in the crib. We were excused from school for the next few weeks, so that we could do what we needed to grieve. I wasn't that worried, i was already in 11th grade, because i skipped a few grades when I was younger, and I already know most of the material we're learning anyway. Dean's only in preschool, but he's already so smart. I just hope he starts talking again soon. I took the boys to go see dad around every meal, and noticed that he was sad, but even more angry, and he scared me when he was angry. 

We had mom's funeral the day dad got out of the hospital, and we all left in tears, but as I was strapping Sammy into the car seat, dad pulled me aside. He said "Rory, I know you saw what happened to your mother, and you know it was not natural. Not even a person could have done what we saw. I am going to find whatever, or whoever did that to Mary, and I am going to kill them." I just nodded my head in agreement.

Mom had never told him the stories she told me. She told me of times when she was younger with her parents, and went to go hunt monsters. She said that she wanted me to know about them and be aware that they are real so that I could protect myself. She also said that she didn't want me to have the same life she did, running around and killing things all the time. She wanted me to be prepared, so I asked dad to teach me how to use weapons, being he was ex-military, took a lot of self defense and martial arts classes. She also introduced me to a man named Bobby Singer, who helped her parents when they needed help and said "If anything ever happens to me Rory, I want you to take your brothers and your dad to this Bobby and tell hom what happened. He will help you find a new place to live, and get some new identities." She had already told me before that she might be hunted for who she was, because her family had been hunting monsters for generations, her name was known by the monsters, and some would want payback. 

I told dad a couple of days later that mom introduced me to someone who could help us and that I was going to call him. Dad kept arguing that if anyone was going to be making this call, it would be him. I finally won that one by saying that Bobby would only listen to people he already knew making me the only Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: On the phone and headed to Bobby's next chapter, yay! We're only going to have this and the next chapter until we get to where the show starts, so hang in there. And sorry for the lack of dialogue, but I promise I will make up for it in the next chapter.) (P.S. How did I do?) (Also, is this a short chapter,


End file.
